


The Game of Cat and Mouse

by cherishiggy



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Power Play, Slice of Life, Undernegotiated Kink, a kraylio fic with aftercare well that is unheard of but here we are, and also there's a cumming dildo, hatefucking, it's probably slightly ooc, though they're both into it it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishiggy/pseuds/cherishiggy
Summary: Galo is away. This is torture.She kissed them both on the lips as she was leaving in the morning, Lio's mane a prime example of bed hair and Kray holding a small espresso cup in her hand with a spoon sticking out of it. Sugar, probably. Kray wrinkles her nose at the display of affection, though, Galo, just like Lio, knows better than letting that expression of disgust fool her. She smooches Kray again, this time on the cheek, and cheerily says, "See y'all in a week, ladies!"
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia, Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 9





	The Game of Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Wow a fic that isn't named after a song title/lyric look at me being original
> 
> Please mind the tags if you decide to read this!

Galo is away. This is  _ torture _ .

Who could've predicted she had a refresher course this week, one on such a far edge of town it was better to get a hostel room and live there for the duration of the course. Well, Galo could've predicted it, but she forgot, as always. If it wasn't for Aina's text, she would've been unprepared and unaware. The evening before the course, her dashing back and forth in their apartment gathering stuff would have amused Lio to no end, if Galo being away for a week didn't sour Lio's mood.

Kray sat on the sofa, reading a book, pretentiously unaware while Galo freaked out in search of her backup toothbrush, but Lio knew that deep down, she was still worried for Galo in her own way. From the several months of living with Kray, what Lio has learned is that the more composed her outer self is, the more some emotion is bubbling, wanting to burst inside her.

Galo kissed them both on the lips as she was leaving in the morning, Lio's mane a prime example of bed hair and Kray holding a small espresso cup in her hand with a spoon sticking out of it. Sugar, probably. Kray wrinkles her nose at the display of affection, though, Galo, just like Lio, knows better than letting that expression of disgust fool her. She smooches Kray again, this time on the cheek, and cheerily says, "See y'all in a week, ladies!"

However, she manages to leave only after peppering Lio's face with tiny pecks, because Lio felt left out.

And now, with this being their only second day without Galo and her uplifting presence, Lio already feels the change. She and Kray fell asleep each on their far ends of the bed, Galo's spot in the middle of the bed vacant. With no one to keep her warm, to be a solid presence behind her back, Lio felt lonely for the first time in a while. She seriously considered going to Gueira's and Meis' place for a few days to take the burden of living alone with Kray off her shoulders, but… that's exactly what Kray would want. For her to admit defeat.

So, Lio stays.

She isn't sure if it's for better or for worse yet. Or, wait, probably for worse, Lio thinks, locking eyes with Kray's burning stare.

It's getting under her skin, like Kray can read her mind. That's the look she gave Lio while she was in the core, tied, powerless. "Would you just stop looking at me like that, you bi--", Lio starts, but swiftly cuts herself off. Right, no insulting each other. Galo's rule to upkeep the shaky peace in their house. If she intentionally degrades Kray, there will be punishment for her -- and not the good kind. Really, Galo is the only one in the whole world to think that _spanking_ is a suitable method of discipline. Lio has had to bite her lip as hard as she could to avoid any moans slipping out as Galo doled out the slaps. But, it was Kray who suggested that perhaps Lio is enjoying that way too much and it is time to think of another punishment.

Lio is _so_ not looking forward to a week without sex if she calls Kray something, and Kray would doubtlessly rat on her to Galo in case Lio slips up now. She loves getting under Lio's skin. So Lio bites down on her tongue harder to not give her the satisfaction.

As if surprised, Kray cracks open an eye and gives her a look. "You were saying, dear?"

Lio pretends that she has a sudden, newfound interest in stirring her coffee. Kray chuckles.

"That's what I thought."

Lio wants to slap her,  _ hard _ , or shut her up with a pussy right in her face, but none of that is on the table right now, if she is to keep up this game they're playing. And so she sits in silence, fuming, while Kray keeps flipping through the newspaper, an air of smugness about her.

***

When Fotia showers in the mornings, she is absolutely  _ insufferable _ . The sound of her singing, incomprehensible but loud, penetrates all the thin walls of Galo's -- their -- apartment.

One time she tried explaining what exactly is she singing, some song from a post-punk or a heavy metal band, she couldn't give a damn about it. All that mattered is that that cat yowling Fotia calls 'singing' keeps offending Kray's ears.

Well, thank god there isn't a limit on the hot water in this flimsy apartment, Kray bets Fotia wouldn't miss a chance to use it all up, but then all Kray's accusations will be like water off the duck's back thanks to her innocent-looking eyes. Galo would let her off easy with no hesitation if she were to find out. Too kind and dumb for her own good, of course.

Yet another new song of Fotia's morning repertoire for no one in particular starts now, and Kray cringes so hard at what sounded like " _ there's a hall clad in gold way up high _ " -- Nordic mythology, really? -- she considers pouring a hearty shot of whiskey in the coffee.

At ten am.

Fotia is driving her to new lows.

Kray's quiet quality time with a croissant went well for a few minutes, Fotia probably was washing her head, and as much as Kray would love for it to happen, Fotia isn't that dumb to open her mouth when water's rushing over it and risk suffocating.

And then there's a loud " _ I am the gunman _ " and what sounded like a harsh tap of a foot against the floor of the bathtub, and Kray has no earthly  _ idea _ how Fotia hasn't broken a calcaneus. Kray got so entertained by this thought, only the song verse after the next one snapped her out of it.

The bottle of whiskey, standing out in the open and alluring, catches Kray's eye again. What she is about to do is quite a dangerous idea. 

Kray takes a gulp of whiskey and goes to take on the one who dares to disturb her peace.

She swings the bathroom door open, getting ready to say "tone down the damn solo concert!" with as much venom as possible, but what comes out instead is a surprised scream.

Fotia screams out in surprise as well, tarrying in place for a bit before scrambling behind the shower curtain.

Oh. So that's why the bathroom floor is always wet after Fotia leaves the bathroom. She showers  _ without _ closing the damn shower curtain, and thus Kray is now treated to a full view of her lithe, naked, soaked body.

Fotia is glaring daggers from behind her temporary flimsy cover, so Kray decides it would be best to retreat. Her thoughts are full of confusion now, and if there's anything she had learned during giving public speeches as a governor, it's that when you don't know what to say, can no longer say it, or don't have the time to analyze what to say, it is best to leave and save yourself the embarrassment.

And so leave she does.

That calls for another swig of whiskey, thinks Kray to herself, face firmly planted in her palm and the mental image of Fotia's pink nipples on her mind. Her croissant lays there, sad, half-eaten, and forgotten, as Kray tries to shun the memory of naked Fotia from her head, and fails. What the hell is wrong with her.

***

"Move over."

"No."

"There's plenty of space and you're taking it all up on purpose. I'm sure you can move."

"Not at all. And my answer is still no, Fotia."

Annnnd that's that. When Kray puts her mind to something, she is stubborn like a bull. Too bad Lio is just as stubborn, and wants to flop on the sofa to relax as well.

Lio sets a foot between Kray's thighs to both get her attention, invade her personal space, and escalate the situation. Kray just looks at her as if she's a child throwing a tantrum.

"Say 'please' and I'll think about doing what you asked," levelly says Kray.

Oh hell no.

Lio stuffs herself on the narrow armrest and  _ sulks _ , thinking of what she can do to get Kray to listen to her for once. The idea she has is risky, but it might just work. Covering her mouth, Lio preemptively smirks.

She languidly lays one, then two of her feet right across Kray's thighs, crossing them at the ankles. Lio's gotten fairly good at reading Kray's most minute body language, and she's damn well sure Kray is not too pleased about her doing this.

"Get your ankles off my lap this instant, or I'll--"

"Or you what?" interrupts Lio. "Suffocate me with your tits, huh?"

Instead of a response, Kray grips both of Lio's ankles with one hand, so tightly Lio clenches her jaw not to hiss from pain. In a brilliant moment of wild imagination, Lio thrashes her legs in Kray's hold and manages to get them down off the sofa, seemingly relenting, only to hoist one leg back over Kray's lap and slide herself onto Kray's thighs. What the hell, if today's evening's theme is riling Kray up, Lio might as well go all in.

The stunned, absolutely  _ bewildered _ look on Kray's face with both her red eyes open is a sight like no other for Lio, the greatest reward she could have hoped for now.

However, Kray's response is not the one she prepared herself for.

Imperiously, Kray lays a hand on her thigh, as if expecting this and trying to smooth over her surprised reaction before. Her hand is firm and unyielding, making Lio a bit weak in the knees.

Lio promptly mentally slaps herself for that reaction and looks Kray in the eye, trying to regain her dominance.

Kray stares back, it coming from below Lio making it no less assertive.

Trying to one-up her, Lio sinks her nails into Kray's shoulders and grinds her hips in Kray's lap. That gets her to huff and close her eyes, so, knowing how infrequent her relinquishing is, Lio chalks that up as a score. Kneading the muscles of Kray's shoulders, Lio keeps staring at her, lip bitten, entranced with Kray's subtle reactions.

Kray's legs slowly spread open with each grind of Lio's hips, and Lio thinks, for a split second, she can  _ feel _ Kray's big clit poking through her lounge pants before Kray snaps her eyes back open and slams Lio into the sofa. She mercilessly shoves a knee between Lio's legs and rubs it in, harder and harder, before she is satisfied with Lio's quiet moan and a confused, burning stare.

"I don't know what you're doing, Fotia, but I'll always beat you at your own game," Kray seethes.

"Try me, Foresight," sasses back Lio.

Kray just smirks at her, as if knowing something she doesn't, and gets up from the sofa, giving Lio some space. "Why should I? I'm already victorious."

She leaves to the bedroom, giving Lio full control of the sofa and Lio just lies there, a flustered, confused mess.

***

It's hard enough going without sex or even some private time for masturbation for a  _ week, _ Lio bemoans internally as she tries her best to fall asleep. With fucking being a frequent occurrence when Galo is around, that kept Lio's sex drive sated, and she is so disgruntled to find out she's still like a teenager, but this time with no way to satisfy herself. It's four am, and her clit keeps reminding of itself with little pleasant pulses, ones that almost have Lio absentmindedly reaching into her panties.

Then a light snore comes from behind her and, right. Kray is sleeping so, so close, Lio can make out the features of her moonlit face. Though she's rolled onto Galo's side of the bed in her sleep, which is  _ way _ too close for comfort.

Lio has no space left to shuffle away from Kray's boobs being in mere dozens of centimeters from her face, so she lies there and suffers, clit demanding attention and sleep ever so elusive.

She doesn't even want to think about what happened yesterday and of the sudden sexual tension between them.

...well, on second thought, she doesn't mind Kray's chest being so close she can make out a few beauty marks on it. She critically eyes it, pointedly looks at the nipples poking out of the nightshirt, then shifts her sight back to Kray's face. Kray looks like she's sleeping like a rock. Quite large, buxom rock.

Fuck it, why not. Clit, here she comes.

Galo stroking her clothed pussy, murmuring how perfect and sweet it is, how she's gonna eat Lio out so hard, her limbs will tremble all the way through and she will be pleading for Galo's strap. Yes, the perfect mental image. Now, add some memories of Galo's wet tongue, sprinkle in the feeling of her unruly hair tickling the thighs...

Kray snores  _ harder _ , and for a short second Lio is afraid she is awake and is just trying to fuck with her by giving her a heart attack. Well, if that's the plan, then it's definitely working. Lio raises herself on her forearms to glance at Kray's face, and sure enough, she's in a deep slumber, eyes closed, eyebrows relaxed, an unusual sight since they are usually drawn so tight.

Breath in, breath out. Lio reminds herself that she is no longer on the run, everything is alright and she doesn't have to always expect the worst.

Hand back in her panties, she summons the mental image of Galo again. Bright, enthusiastic, her calloused harsh fingers squeezing Lio's clit so well. Lio allows herself a thin whine as she repeats the actions of Galo in her fantasy, giving her entrance a stroke with one finger to test how wet she is as she keeps petting her clit. ...oh, yeah. That's wet enough, and Lio gets greedy and squeezes in two fingers at once.

Her teeth nearly creak from how much she's grinding them to keep the sounds in by the time she moves her fingers back out. Lio is also worried if the wet, positively  _ obscene _ sounds of her hungry pussy penetrate the blanket she's covered herself head to toe with. All the worry leaves her head when she stuffs in a third finger and imagines it's Galo filling her with her favorite strap. Lio can't help but moan, thinking of how Galo would plunge so deep in, she would keep hitting Lio's cervix and muttering dirty praise and threats of getting Lio pregnant in that low voice as Kray watches, and that only makes Lio speed up the movement of her fingers.

Oh, uh.

...wait. Lio has no time to analyze how the hell  _ Kray _ of all people wormed her way into a wet fantasy. She needs to come right the hell now.

Her clit just keeps throbbing and throbbing and  _ throbbing _ , and Lio knows she's close. She twists herself on her knees and bites into the pillow and lets out a weak, aroused moan, not giving a single damn about being heard. Her fingers are pistoning underneath her, wetness forming dark spots on the bed, and Lio imagines how Galo would make her lick them up afterwards as Kray holds down her head, and--

And Kray snores so loudly and turns to Lio, any thought of coming flies out of Lio's head.

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Lio froze up, terrified to even look at Kray. Caught with her pants down, in both literal and figurative senses. Nothing could be more humiliating, and Kray won't let Lio live that down, leaving snide remarks for weeks to come.

A minute of tense silence passes, then two.

Lio realises Kray is still asleep on the third minute, and this was yet again a false alarm.

"You  _ cunt _ ," Lio hisses in disbelief right into Kray's face, pointing an accusing, dripping finger at her, not even caring about Galo's rule. Kray snores lightly on an exhale, not dignifying her with an answer.

Shaken up and pent up, Lio toys with the idea of wiping her hand on Kray's boobs in retaliation, but wipes her hand on the bedsheets instead. Parting with an icy glare, Lio flops on her side, her back to Kray, and tries to fall asleep as best as she can with a damn  _ flood  _ between her thighs. No way in hell can she continue this dangerous endeavor after such a mood killer.

Though her pussy probably will disagree, seeing as how the idea of Kray seeing her come didn't temper the flames of Lio's arousal. Lio chooses not to dwell on it and instead imagines Galo's arms around her as she drifts off to horny sleep.

***

Oh, god damn it. And what's all this then.

Kray eyes the pair of lacy black panties lying on her favorite chair and  _ sighs. _

She knows who's the owner, she doesn't know what the panties are doing there, and, frankly, doesn't care. If this is some elaborate prank, she'll have to stuff the damn panties down Fotia's throat to shut her up for good and maybe teach her some manners. 

As Kray, still in a sleepy stupor, assesses the situation and eyes the panties still innocently draped over the back of the chair, she notices the panties are  _ used _ . Just-- why.

Oh, now it's on. She thought herself above Fotia's little games, but now she has no choice but to make her move.

Kray sets down her coffee cup and picks up the panties with one finger. No way those panties were accidentally put here, considering how Fotia just can't pass up a chance to spoil her day any time she can. Such a shame, she's quite the pretty thing, too, and if only she wasn't so-- 

What is she thinking. There is no hope for this pyro terrorist. Just because most of the city has forgiven her thanks to her making amends doesn't mean Kray will. Though, she does toy with the idea of joining Galo and Fotia in bed more and more frequently now. She doesn't mind Galo  _ as much _ now, there's nothing she can do about the past. Fotia, on the other hand… Oh, Kray would love to hold her down and have her way with her as Galo watches them, a hand in her pussy. Yes.

To cut herself and her budding arousal off, she examines the panties again. Black flowery pattern on the lace, and a small white stain of come on the inside of the part covering the crotch. Kray would love to tear those panties off of Fotia as she shoves her face-down into the mattress. 

Instinctively, Kray brings up the panties to her nose, sliding a hand under her nightgown and submerging herself into the risque fantasy. They smell just like Fotia tumbling out of the bedroom fresh after a nice fuck, but much, much more amplified. God, how wet and wrecked Fotia would be by the time Kray is done with her, pussy gaping and her pretty little head without a single coherent thought in it.

Kray would  _ devour _ her, given the chance.

She finds only the slightest amount of shame in swiping her fingers through her lips and finding them completely soaked. It is only fair she wipes them on Fotia's underwear, the thing that originally caused her to get so worked up.

Kray slides the door of their shared bedroom just a tad to toss the lacy panties on it, close to Fotia's face.

Upon waking up, Lio finally finds her favorite pair of panties that she forgot to put in the laundry, apparently, and with a wet spot that  _ definitely _ isn't hers.

She keeps her suspicions to herself.

***

And then it all goes wrong with the last remnants of the extra virgin olive oil spilling across the floor.

The original idea was to cook Galo a welcome home dinner. Just some salad and beef cutlets, nothing too fancy. Kray has found solace in cooking minimalistic dishes, and that also allowed Fotia to hone her almost non-existent skills, too. 

But then the oil bottle breaks.

Fotia, despite her fabled dexterity, immediately slips and falls face-first into Kray's cleavage. It takes Kray a few long and shameful seconds of feeling Fotia's quick-paced breathing on her chest before she jerks Fotia out of there with a firm tug on her shoulders.

"Just… sit over there while I clean this up. I'm not sure you won't fall the next time and my chest won't be there to give you a safe landing and you injure yourself," grumbles Kray, feeling her nipples perk up lightly.

Lio nods, dazed and still processing what just happened, before taking on her icy indifference again and going to the kitchen table to observe Kray and sulk.

Right, so… what would be the best way to clean up olive oil?

As Kray picks up the largest glass shards, discards them and searches for cornstarch, she mentally praises the internet. What would she ever do in life without knowing how to clean up that pesky olive oil. Maybe when she was still the governor, she should have taken control of…

Oh, for the love of all that is good.

A tiny patch of spilled olive oil has escaped her cornstarchy attention. And now she's slipped just like Fotia, and landed into Fotia's hands. It is awkward for a second, as Fotia attempts to hold her up and looks at her so intently. She opens her mouth to probably ask something, and Kray can see how pink her lips are from being bitten--

And Fotia wasn't able to hold her up, and Kray falls even lower, hitting her jaw a bit on the chair seat. Now Kray's head is right between Fotia's thighs, eyes involuntary peeking under her skirt and sight landing on what's hiding between Fotia's soft thighs that are cushioning her cheeks.

Those damn black lacy panties.

Again.

They will be the doom of Kray.

Fotia  _ peeps _ from embarrassment and tries to clench her thighs to hide her nether regions and save herself from more cheek-heating accidents, but the damage has already been done. Kray, usually a patient woman down to her bone marrow, raises from between Fotia's legs, and puts her one hand on Fotia's shoulder.

Kray gets a full-body flinch from Fotia when she sneaks the other hand under her skirt and lays it dangerously close to her panties. "It's time we stopped playing games," Kray murmurs invitingly. She is almost a hundred percent sure she has played her cards right, and she waits for Fotia's decision.

First it's shock that's on Fotia's face. Then the flabbergasted, open-mouthed look of "how  _ dare  _ you?!", then a tight-lipped pensiveness. Finally, her cheeks redden, her eyes lower, and she seemingly has come to a conclusion.

Fotia takes Kray's hand that's laying on her inner thigh, and shifts it on her clothed pussy. 

This is victory, and Kray's heart sings from satisfaction. She always gets what she wants.

She immediately presses her fingers on Fotia's clit, and feels the cloth wetten under her touch. Huh. Well, Kray did not expect such an enthusiastic reaction, but she still smirks right in Fotia's face, and Fotia doesn't stop her. Slowly, she just closed her eyes, and blessedly sighs, legs astride.

Kray has her.

The thing is, Kray has started to soften in such a dangerless environment. Fotia is as ever-changing and unpredictable as the flame, billowing out under the slightest gusts of wind, unnoticeable to the observer. Just like that, Kray was oblivious to Fotia's racing inner thoughts.

Fotia seizes the hand under her skirt, pops a few buttons on Kray's shirt, and looks at her, the flustered daze dissipated. "I think you'll agree we'd have to shift somewhere else more appropriate, won't you, Foresight?" she says.

Oh, the little harlot. Kray was sure she had her under her thumb.

But that's what makes her fun to play with. Feisty, unpredictable, all the things Kray loves to  _ crush _ and  _ outsmart  _ and  _ break.  _ Kray smiles.

"Lead the way."

The cornstarch lays on the floor, blessedly forgotten.

The bed dips under them as Fotia climbs on top of her immediately. Kray will let her entertain herself with this illusion of having the upper hand. Fotia's hair are strewn about, a light breathlessness frames her exhales, and her eyes are scouring the depths of Kray's cleavage. As if Kray wouldn't notice.

Kray allows herself to relish in the sight of her victory.

Fotia dives right in, stuffing her soft-cheeked face in the dip in Kray's chest, giving it a hearty bite. Her eyelashes tickle.

"A-ah, good girl, Lio…" gasps Kray, and groans in displeasure when Lio lifts her head, and tugging on her hair doesn't work. Then, oh. Kray realizes what she's just said.

"Well, that's a surprise. I like it when you call me by my name. Like it as much as I'd like to scratch your back to shreds, as I'd like to claw your eyes out, Kray," quietly speaks Lio, looking Kray right in the face, her hands around Kray's shoulders. It feels oddly intimate.

"Don't come on the spot just from this," scoffs Kray, trying to pay no mind to the herds of shivers running down her spine at Lio calling her by her name as well. "I won't make that a habit."

Lio leans in to her ear to whisper, "We'll see about that," and ends it with a bite to Kray's earlobe. Her perky ass jutted out because of the action, and Kray doesn't miss the opportunity to slap it, the harsh sound reverberating in the vast ceiling of the room and making Lio squeak.

Good. Kray remembers how sensitive Lio's ass is after she observed her and Galo having sex on many occasions. It was  _ made _ to be slapped and abused.

"I just might enjoy this."

"Like you enjoyed killing many of my kin, huh?" derides Lio, probably insulted from the smack to her ass.

Oh, so it's coming down to this.

"Just like you enjoyed rendering abortive many of my plans?" bites back Kray, sucking at Lio's lip.

"I didn't  _ enjoy _ it, you had to be stopped!" scoffs Lio. "...though I won't deny, thinking of how you're pacing back and forth in frustration was quite pleasing." She allows herself the luxury of kissing Kray to shut her up and drive her point home.

Kray's kiss is slow and luxurious, with a lot of tongue, just the way Lio likes it, it makes her clit throb a bit. There's no time for that, she mentally scolds herself, breaking the kiss. Kray licks her lips while Lio regains her bearings, and cattishly speaks, "But trust me, the frequent moments of victory against your ragtag group, the thought of your suffering, of how bloody, miserable, and  _ broken _ you must have been more than made up for it."

"Don't you even  _ dare _ to go there now, Kray Foresight," Lio hisses vehemently .

"Oh, but I will. Tell me, how did it feel, knowing all your comrades were encased in deadly ice, all mine?"

Lio's nostrils flare, and she barely holds herself back from harming Kray. Oh, what the fuck. "It felt like losing a limb. Or two. I'm sure you're familiar with the feeling."

That was a good one, judging by how Kray seizes up and loses that smugness. Lio didn't know it was a sore subject for her, she'll have to keep that in mind for ammo in arguments in case they happen. But Kray is unbelievable, to not feel a slightest tinge of guilt about doing all that… Even though those events are behind them, Lio can't and won't forgive her, despite softening up to her bit by bit.

But then Kray goes and says stuff like that, and it's back to square one.

"Hm-m-m. Wouldn't you like to know how a lost limb feels, Lio? I can think of a few ways I can show you," Kray murmurs, flexing the fingers of her prosthetic arm. It's clearly a taunt and a threat, and yet… Lio wonders if there is also an innuendo somewhere in there with a flushed face.

She wonders no more when Kray takes her by the roots of her hair and tugs her head down. Oh, so it  _ was _ an innuendo. But also how dares she!

Lio debates just biting Kray for this, but as her head gets pushed down, she remembers something. The bed stand with some of its tempting contents laid out on top. Lio's plan blooms in her head. She mellowly lowers herself on her haunches, closer to Kray's pussy, making it look like she's finally submitting.

"There you go, what an obedient girl," mockingly coos Kray, and Lio's rage blinds her for a second. But she has to follow through with this, if she is to succeed. She stops for a second, breathes, and observes what she's gotten herself into.

Once she tugs off Kray's panties, they reveal a golden swath of hair and a clit so large, Lio fears it won't fit in her mouth for a second.

...well, of course it will fit. Lio was just exaggerating. She still isn't used to seeing big clits. 

Oh, she'll make Kray  _ squirm  _ and  _ moan. _

Lio immediately latches on the clit that's just begging for her attention, already so full of blood and visibly throbbing. Subtle blue veins lace it, and Lio thinks how hungry for praise it must be. Well, Lio will grant Kray's clit the attention it seeks. The clit appreciatively pulses, and Kray sighs and sneaks fingers in Lio's hair.

She'll let Kray manhandle her for a little while for the sake of her plan.

As she pushes her tongue under the hood of Kray's clit, Kray fists her hair harshly, and, to Lio's absolute surprise, tugs on it as she thrusts her hips. It's like she is  _ fucking _ Lio's mouth, and the thought of it fires a bolt through Lio's body and her own little clit hurts from how hard it is. Lio helplessly moans into Kray's sopping pussy, suddenly all too aware of her arousal.

She would have to try not to come in her panties as she's eating Kray out before her little idea comes to fruition.

"You like my clit, huh? You like my big clit so much you'd obey my orders and be a good submissive girl for me and suck me off?" rasps Kray, and this teeters on the line of something that would make Lio immediately slap Kray in the face and something that is so immensely arousing, Lio would just slip into mindless compliance. 

Apparently, her horny mind chooses the latter reaction. This only happened when Galo was domming, Lio had no idea that this reaction would occur with Kray talking down to her like that, too. Lio will never let Kray get wind of this, but for now, she relishes in the feeling of a hard clit on her tongue, fat, juicy lips in her mouth and soft hair cushioning her cheeks.

"That's right, Lio, put that forked tongue to good use, dear…" Kray pushes her name off her tongue like it's an  _ insult _ , but it still makes Lio shamefully moan and bury herself between Kray's thighs even further.

Finally, she's submitting to Kray, and it makes Kray's clit harden even more. So satisfying, messing up that pretty little face, making it more debauchered. Kray finds it a much more suitable look for Lio.

Wait, no. The finishing touch to the accolade to her power.

"I know you can't get enough of my pussy, but be a dear and lift your head," purrs Kray, lifting Lio up by her hair. Hm, which cheek, which cheek…

With gusto, she bestows a slap to each side of Lio's face. 

"Don't worry, I'll reward you soon enough, since you are such a good girl and doing a great job. Just wait a little more, alright, my little doll?"

Lio looks  _ outraged _ , but Kray hasn't a care in the world. This reaction only pours oil on the flames of her arousal. She takes Lio's head in her hand and takes a good look at Lio's wrecked, wet face with satisfaction.

It's cathartic, having Lio in her palm like a fragile butterfly that she could crush with a squeeze of her fist. After so many years of Lio being no less elusive than a mythical creature, making Lio obey her now, even though most of their differences are behind them, Kray still takes great pleasure in forcing Lio to repay for what she's done, and finds no shame in that.

Kray is so thrilled at the thought, she thrusts herself into Lio's mouth the hardest yet, and the little slut almost choked like she would on a cock, but she still pleasures Kray so well, her sneaky little tongue circling over the large clit and sometimes switching to taking in Kray's folds into her mouth, fervently licking up the juices, lewd, sloppy, wet sounds permeating the air.

"A-ah-- enjoying yourself, my dear? Aren't you the bitch in heat, sucking up to her alpha female of the pack?" Kray bites her lip as she works herself up with both her incitements and observing Fotia's heated glare. She really is so fun to play with, Kray can't help but begin to tremble in her thighs, a surefire way to feel her impending orgasm.

"You feel how my clit pulses with your each lick? I could suffocate you with my thighs now, but you're so pliable and so good, it would be a waste."

Fantasies of breaking Fotia for good, of crushing her resolve, of making the stubborn cunt  _ hers _ fill Kray's mind, and there is nothing like owning someone that gets Kray going. With a gasp, she forces Lio's head further, making her stick her nose in the soft hair and push her tongue as deep as it can go, and comes.

Lio licks through the quivers of Kray's pussy, pushing her through orgasm well into overstimulation. She doesn't ease up till Kray squeezes her head with her thighs. 

The look of triumph is on Lio's face as she clambers from her perch between Kray's legs. Victory tastes like pussy -- wet, trembling, and lightly salty from the orgasm. Kray is blissfully out of it for the moment, and Lio gets to fulfilling the requirements of her plan without dawdle.

First things first -- the handcuffs. Rope would be better, but it's much more tedious to bind someone's hands with it than it is with a piece of metal that was made for easy restraint.

Kray immediately jumps at the metal encircling her wrists and stirs with worry. "Fotia…" she begins threateningly.

"Oh, ease up," Lio pats her on the pussy and Kray shivers, lips pursed, "just some preparation beforehand."

With subtle interest and mild hatred, Kray watches her rummage in the bed drawer and procure a dildo, a syringe, leather straps, and a bottle.

Cum lubricant, Kray realizes with a chill.

Lio takes the cream-colored dildo in hand, stroking the thick head of it like she would a real cock, making sure Kray sees her luxuriating in the touch of soft silicone against her palm. "Gonna use this beauty to fuck you good, Kray," says Lio, soaking in how almost helpless Kray is now.

Of course, if she asked nicely, Lio wouldn't do it. Lio wouldn't want to take advantage of someone against their will. But right now, Kray… she is almost daring Lio to go ahead with that damn stubborn stare. She looks like  _ the opposite _ of unwilling. That gets Lio to make up her mind in an instant.

Slowly, with practiced ease, Lio fills the syringe full of artificial come, then attaches the dildo to the straps holding tight on her soft ass. She can't hold herself back from showing off with a little demonstration.

Kray audibly gulps when a few droplets of come land on her stomach and pussy.

"Ready?" Lio asks. It is in part mocking, but there is a bit of genuine concern there. As much as she dislikes Kray, she doesn't want to irrevocably harm her. Not anymore. ...Lio did soften up a tad to her after all.

"Just get this over with," scoffs Kray, as if she isn't short of breath and her thighs didn't just subconsciously spread themselves for Lio to fit right in.

Lio knows better than to trust her words, and observes Kray's body language instead.

It's as if all of her years being a governor and keeping a collected outer self are so far behind her -- Kray is as open as a book, lips pursed in dissatisfaction, red eyes wide open and watching with laser-like focus as Lio slicks up the dildo a bit and slides it through her lips. They're so plump and big, obscenely spread around Lio's cock, and Lio groans lowly at the sight.

She isn't taking it slow for the sake of Kray.

She isn't.

For a finishing touch, as a little treat, Lio slides a small vibrator behind the straps on her front, right on her clit.

Lio circles the tip of her cock around Kray's entrance, languidly, taking all the time in the world to draw reactions out of Kray. She isn't sure if she wants to edge Kray mercilessly or make her come again, and again, and again, until she barely can moan with her throat hoarse and her clit hurting like hell.

Kray locks her ankles around Lio's lower back, and she decides it is time.

The creamy dildo makes a wet  _ schlick _ as Lio pushes it in with steady rolls of her hips. Kray's face is pinched by slight discomfort, and Lio wants, no, needs to mark Kray. She leans in to leave harsh bites all over Kray's shoulders and neck, messing up that pristine, pale skin into her own rendition of a carnal painting.

"Tell me, Kray," Lio starts, a little winded, as she sets a steady and punishing pace, "what do you think would happen if I knocked you up?"

There's no reply, Lio can see Kray is biting the pillow to prevent any shameful sounds from escaping, but that just fires up Lio's competitive spirit. She knows Kray hears her loud and clear still. "Fill your womb with my cum? Make your big tits hefty with milk, huh?"

Kray  _ growls _ , lowly, deep in her throat, but despite the apparent displeasure, Lio can feel how her pussy flutters at the words thanks to the egg vibrator shifting. Lio's only regret is that she can't experience the soft, heated tightness herself.

"Look who's enjoying this," gasps Lio. The little vibrator slides over her clit just right again, and she moans, "you're clenching so much, you want me to come in you?"

She splashes out all the pent-up aggression, all the anger that has been stored up over the years of being on the run, right back at Kray. It feels so  _ satisfying _ , having her under total control. Kray must hate her so much right now.

"Make you mine on the inside too?"

Kray glares and thrusts back on her strap, trying to regain some of the control she's lost. There we go, that's the Kray she knows and hates. Lio sinks her nails into Kray's soft sides and holds her tighter as she's trying to maintain the speed of her thrusts. The vibrator on her clit feels so  _ nice _ and she knows she is not going to last long, all from this power fantasy come true--

And then Kray  _ moans _ softly, through clenched teeth, for a moment Lio was sure she misheard it, and it makes her stop for a second and observe. 

Kray's face is ruined with sweat and blush, and it delights Lio to no end to see her so disheveled. So opposite of the perfect image she had carefully constructed over the years. Lio wants to make that mask dissolve even further. After all, it is only fair.

Because of her pause, Kray got  _ needy _ . She gasps and squeezes her eyes shut, hugging Lio's shoulders, unusually affectionate.

"And what do we say when we need someone to keep fucking you?" mockingly asks Lio.

Kray tightens the grip of her thighs and rocks her hips, silently pleading. Her sneer, however, is the opposite of that sentiment.

But oh no. This isn't good enough for Lio's vindictiveness.

She wants to sit on Kray's face til it's wet with her juices, she wants Galo to see how she humiliates Kray, sets her ablaze with her expert fingers and keep her on the verge of orgasm, then make Kray come so hard, she passes out.

"Say the word, and I'll come in you like you want me to," giggles Lio devilishly, biting her lip at the mental image.

"Just-- cut the crap and fuck me,  _ Lio. _ "

Oh.

There it is. If she's deigned to plead Lio in such a sweet voice, she must be close and so, so desperate. Lio has never seen Kray Foresight desperate, and she's determined to find out how this ends.

Lio thrusts as deeply as she can, till she hears a pained whine -- that's Kray's cervix. Syringe in hand, Lio leans in and  _ bites _ into the soft skin of Kray's neck as she pushes down the syringe plunger in one go.

Kray  _ thrashes _ in her hold, howling like a pained animal as Lio feels Kray's pussy squirt lightly onto her stomach.

At a later time, Lio admits to herself that maybe coming because of someone so hated by her being so defenceless is a bit fucked up. But at that moment, as Lio came while her cum spilled out of Kray, she couldn't care less. She gasped with satisfaction, basking in her orgasm and smirking.

Limbs numb, Lio splays herself on top Kray, suddenly feeling lost and carried in the waves of her strained breathing as she puts an ear to Kray's wide chest. But Kray doesn't let her relax and take her time. She insistently wiggles her body to get Lio's attention, and for a second Lio stops to think why would Kray go for such a humiliating move, but, right. Handcuffs.

"Free my hands, Fotia."

"Huh, and we're back to second names."

Kray's voice takes on a more threatening tone, though, she isn't intimidating at all right now -- hair all mussed up, lips and neck bitten, pussy still wet, one look at her makes Lio lightly flustered, if anything. " _ Fotia… _ "

"I will do that if you promise you won't choke me in the next few minutes."

Kray gives her a look, as if that was her plan all along and Lio has seen right through her. "...deal."

As Kray rubs at the light welts from the handcuffs, Lio fetches the cream and some wet towels. She isn't  _ heartless _ , and aftercare is a must after those events, even if she doesn't favor the person whom she fucked all that much. Kray gives her a sullen look when Lio crawls closer with the wet towel, and as much as she must despise her right now, Lio won't set aftercare aside.

Just as Lio makes a move to dab at the cum stains on the insides of Kray's thighs, Kray snatches away the wet towel to finish wiping them herself. A bit hurt initially, Lio decides not to make a scene, shrugs, and tends to her own thighs and undoes the leather straps there.

Kray flinches when Lio takes her arm, but this time, she doesn't interrupt Lio. She simply sits in place, mellowly watching as Lio evenly distributes the cream, not too thin and not too thick. Kray's hands are soft, Lio notes, to which she hasn't turned her attention before. She cradles her hands in her palms a bit without doing anything, just  _ feeling _ Kray. Kray's stare is heavy on her, but Lio still indulges in this moment of peace and quiet between the two of them.

Outside their windows, the flow of cars roars with life, and Lio wonders if Kray's blood roars just like them, arousal sedimenting in it.

Just as Lio finishes up rubbing in the cream, the front door's lock clangs.

Ah, Galo. Right, they didn't finish the dinner to welcome her home, the cornstarch is still all over the floor, and  _ fuck Galo is home _ . She couldn't have picked a worse time to arrive.

Lio weighs her options. 

Galo's steps are quickly approaching the bedroom, and Lio has no time to react save for covering herself up with one end of the blanket while Kray covers herself with the other end, apparently shy of the fact of them having sex not that long ago as well.

Galo's hair is as disheveled as it usually is when she pops her head in the doorframe with a cheerful "hi, sweethearts!", only to gasp, both intrigued and so, so surprised, "holy shit, did you fuck?!"

Kray looks at Lio. Lio sighs and covers her eyes in mild shame. "Unfortunately, yes." There's way she can bullshit her way out of this one, so she isn't even going to try.  


It's… unusual that Galo is so gleeful about the whole happening. Lio fully expected her to react like she'd seen a unicorn, and while she did sound surprised, she went from that to being excited so quickly, it makes Lio suspect that Galo was half-expecting them fucking to happen.

Like a cat that got the cream, Galo looks at them so sweetly, Lio feels that something is up. Knowing Galo, she will likely spit out what's on her mind soon.

Galo slithers on the bed, still in her street clothes, hugging first Lio, then Kray, and nestles between them, a warm presence. "So, you two are okay with a threesome then?" asks Galo with the giddiness of a child getting access to their favorite candy, and oh no. Lio knows that tone of voice. When Galo gets an idea, she rarely lets it go.

Lio doesn't  _ mind _ now, per se, but admitting that...

She is  _ so _ not looking forward to explaining how that happened. Kray stuffs her face into her palms, slides down the headboard, and groans in embarrassment. By the looks of it, she isn't, either.

As Lio is preparing her best lines to do damage control, Kray breathes out a quiet "...maybe", but Galo hears her loud and clear, and jolts up on the bed, straddling Kray and smooching her face all over, as if she's heard the best news this week. Such an exciteable puppy.

With her face buried in Kray's tits, Galo delivers the second bombshell of the day: "What about you, Lio?"

Like the mature woman she is, Lio makes the sound of a boiling kettle as she slides underneath the blanket.

This is going to be a fun day.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, holy shit. i checked, and i wrote nearly 50k words this year. this might not seem like a lot, but for me as a non-native speaker that has started writing fanfiction in english just the previous year, this amount of words is crazy. Here's to many more fics, I suppose, cheers, and happy holidays, lads, it's been a wild ride
> 
> On a somewhat unrelated note but phonetically in tone with the theme of the fic, I still find it so funny that English has a name Cleet in it. Fuckin Cleet why
> 
> Also please don't look at me, wlw talking about knocking their partner up is my newfound kink and therefore I shall put it in most of my fics this is how it do be, and blame my girlfriend for enabling me to put the cumming dildo in there (also if it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have written this, thanks for the inspiration babe ♡)
> 
> In case you're curious about the songs Lio sang in the shower -- "there's a hall clad in gold way up high" is from [Grand Magus' "Hall Clad in Gold"](https://youtu.be/AhfcWqCvLyA) and "I am the gunman" is from [Orden Ogan's "Gunman"](https://youtu.be/2SEg8gD8yn8) 🌟
> 
> Here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cherishiggy) in case you wanna drop by to say hi


End file.
